


Scent

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Xiao Zhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Famous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Famous Wang Yi Bo, Omega Verse, Omega Wang Yi Bo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Actor and Idol Xiao Zhan crosses paths with choreographer Wang Yibo.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 142
Kudos: 519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an A/B/O story. Apologies if it is not what you expect for this trope!

* * *

“Why are there more people here today than normal?” Yibo peered at the crowd outside the studio room as he walked towards it after using the restroom.

“Because everyone is always excited to see a celebrity,” his assistant choreographer, Li Zixuan, replied as she handed him his bag back and they made their way through the crowd to the entrance.

“We work with celebrities everyday,” Yibo scoffed and unlocked the door when they finally made it past the eager people.

“It’s different this time,” Zixuan jumped excitedly and followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

“How is it any different? It's just-”

“XIAO ZHAN!!!!!!!”

The sudden screaming outside drew their attention.

“Is he here!? Is he here!!?” Zixuan flung the door open and jumped to get a better look over everyone’s head. 

She was a petite and tiny girl who looked 15 even though she was 25, two whole years older than Yibo. But at the moment, she looked like an impatient, jumpy child throwing a petulant tantrum.

“I can’t see over all these peop-” 

“Okay, you know what,” Yibo shut the studio door and held her down by placing both hands on her shoulder firmly, “ _you_ need to do a better job at being a professional when he does come. He is not the first celebrity we are choreographing for but he could be the last if you fangirl all around him when he gets here. Okay?”

Zixuan bit her lips and mulled his words over while Yibo narrowed his eyes on her sternly. 

“Okay, Xuan-Xuan?”

“Okay, laoshi,” she deflated and nodded. “I won't…fangirl over him.”

“Good,” Yibo let go of her shoulders. “Why don’t you get the audio set up in the meantime?”

Zixuan nodded and began fiddling with the music system. 

“I don't understand the celebrity lifestyle,” Yibo muttered as he warmed up. 

“Here we go…” Zixuan rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, “…again,” she smirked.

“I mean…how can they live with such little privacy,” Yibo went on as he twisted and stretched. “Everywhere they go, people follow them. How can they enjoy a personal life with so much attention on them!? This is exactly why I-”

“Chose not to be a celebrity when they offered me a chance to debut with a boy group!” Zixuan finished the tirade on his behalf, mimicking his tone.

She turned to him and winked with a giggle, only to receive a deadpan stare in response. 

“You go off every time we begin working with a new client,” Zixuan chuckled. “What do you have against celebrities!?”

“I don't have anything against celebrities. I just don't understand how people can pay such a price for fame!”

* * *

Xiao Zhan cringed in embarrassment when he saw the crowd from a distance. 

“Can I use the restroom real quick before meeting the team?” He whispered to his assistant. 

“Mn,” she nodded. “We’ll get rid of these people by the time you’re back.”

“Thanks, but…please be gentle,” Xiao Zhan smiled apologetically before taking a few steps back and ducking into the restroom. 

When the door shut behind him, Xiao Zhan let out a sigh. He leaned forward with both hands on the sink and let the silence settle around him. 

_This was a terrible idea. I can’t dance! Why did I agree to perform new year’s eve again! I was such a mess last year! That was the most stressful thing ever. And that choreographer was so mean which was not unexpected given that he was faced with another alpha!_ Xiao Zhan thought with frustration before trying to settle his mind. 

_But I did have fun dancing on stage. And Haikuan said this choreographer is a really nice beta so he won't be threatened by me! And he said he’s much better with non-dancers. But how would Haikuan know that! He’s an excellent dancer himself. Oh well! Get your shit together, Xiao Zhan. Looks like you’re doing this._

He took in a deep inhale which was when he smelled it. A very specific and extremely mesmerizing scent. 

Xiao Zhan felt a thin tingle run down his spine as he took another inhale. He looked around the restroom to find the source but there were no candles or air fresheners in sight. He sniffed and made his way about trying to detect where the scent was the strongest but had no luck.

It was as if a wispy strand of fragrance had escaped the owner and spread itself thin before vanishing. 

_Can’t be late._ Xiao Zhan shook the enchanted daze off and straightened himself. _Have a dance session to get to._ He groaned outwardly. 

Just as he turned the knob, he took in one last, long inhale and closed his eyes, letting the sweet scent coat his senses. 

Back outside, he joined his staff that consisted of his assistant, his bodyguard and a hair and makeup guy. Normally, he had two bodyguards and two people for hair and makeup but he had insisted on travelling light to the dance studio.

Despite it being over a year since his breakthrough performance, he was still not used to this side of his fame - the embarrassing entourage that followed him everywhere, the hordes of fans screaming at him wherever he went and the worst of all, the invasion of his privacy. 

Much to his relief, the crowd had mostly been dissipated although he could see some people still loitering farther away. He retrained his eyes on the studio door and with a quick exhale, turned the knob and entered. 

* * *

Yibo turned his attention to the door when he heard it open. He could feel his eyes widen a little when he saw Xiao Zhan enter and his brain couldn't help but be mesmerized.

 _He’s…even more handsome in person._ Yibo wondered in utter amazement. _And he’s on time._ His brain stated in wonder. 

Just as he began losing himself in the beauty and grace that was floating towards him, Yibo felt a nudge in his side. He blinked and snapped out of the daze he hadn't realized he had drifted into and glanced to his right, where Zixuan stood, not so subtly digging her elbow in his side, visibly trying and failing to contain her excitement.

Yibo frowned and glared at her in warning and she immediately wiped the awe and eagerness off her face much to his relief. 

“Hello,” a honey like silky deep voice drew his attention away from Zixuan. 

“Hell-” Yibo replied in reflex and turned around but his greeting caught in his throat when he saw Xiao Zhan standing a few feet from him, smiling radiantly. 

“I’m Xiao Zhan,” Xiao Zhan bowed, first at Zixuan and then at Yibo. 

“Uhh…hell-hello,” Yibo stuttered and bowed with uncertainty.

 _He’s actually introducing himself?!_ Yibo’s mind boggled. 

“Of course you are!” Zixuan blurted with a giggle but then cupped her mouth shut and bowed two more times dramatically. “I mean…sorry…I mean…nice to meet you, sir.”

“Oh no! No need for that!” Xiao Zhan scratched his nose in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. “I am your student now. Please call me Xiao Zhan!”

 _And he’s humble!?_ Yibo’s mind was astounded. _The only other such celebrity I’ve met is Haikuan-ge. And sorry, ge, but Xiao Zhan is on a whole other level of fame and popularity. I didn't expect him to be so-_

Suddenly, Yibo felt a sharp nudge in his side and he yelped in pain. 

“Wang Yibo!” Zixuan hissed at him.

_Oh fuck. She full-named me. That means she must have called out to me several times. And I was just staring at him! Oh god!!_

“So-sorry,” Yibo scrambled to find words. “Nice to meet you too, Xiao Zhan,” he bowed low and shut his eyes, cursing inwardly and regaining his composure before straightening up again. 

“Umm…” Xiao Zhan’s eyes darted between Zixuan and Yibo as if trying to make sense of the awkwardness that had just transpired. “Great, so…”

“So…” Yibo began but his mind had apparently decided that now was the right time to forget how to function altogether. 

“So, let’s begin!” Zixuan intervened much to his relief. “Let’s discuss your expectations from this performance and go over some ideas.”

* * *

The hour seemed to go by in the blink of an eye according to Xiao Zhan. Despite the shaky start, he had been very satisfied with the discussion with the team. Both choreographers were understanding of his lacking dancing skills and had even commented on his strengths after reviewing his past performances. 

“Thank you,” he bowed to them when they concluded the discussion. “My assistant will get in touch with you soon to set up our schedule. I’ll try my best and work hard,” he smiled shyly.

“This is going to be a spectacular collaboration!” Zixuan cheered and pumped her fist in the air. 

Xiao Zhan chuckled and nodded before glancing at Yibo.

 _He’s so quiet._ Xiao Zhan observed. _And so pretty._ His mind added involuntarily. 

Xiao Zhan flustered at the thought and adjusted his cap to hopefully hide the flush he could feel creeping up his neck and face. He tried to divert his mind away from the handsomeness of the face that was staring back at him with a neutral poker face.

“I am looking forward to it,” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly and tipped his head. “Alright, I’ll take your leave now.”

Xiao Zhan extended his hand to Zixuan who shook it enthusiastically, much to his amusement, and then turned to Yibo. When Yibo took his hand, Xiao Zhan felt a surge of electricity travel through his body and he startled at the jolt. He pulled his hand back a little abruptly and then bowed one final time before taking his leave. 

_That was so strange._ Xiao Zhan thought as he followed his team back to his car.

He stared at his hand and could still feel the lingering warmth. When he was sitting at the back of the car, a sudden thought occurred to him. He brought his hand to his nose and took a quick sniff. 

_Not the same scent._

He took in a deeper inhale this time to confirm.

_Definitely not the same scent I smelled earlier._

With a shrug, Xiao Zhan shook off the residual memories of the sweet scent that had enamored him before the meeting and beautiful face that had enchanted him as well. He spent the rest of the car ride listening to his manager drone on about his as usual jam packed schedule as they made their way to his next commitment. 

* * *

Yibo packed his bag and then stepped out, locking the studio behind him. He made his way outside to his bike and his mind wandered to the meeting with Xiao Zhan. 

_He wasn't what I was expecting a star as big as him to be like. All that sweetness and humility…can’t be real, can it? But he seemed so genuine and nice._

Yibo felt his heart flutter at the memories of Xiao Zhan smiling at him, of how sincere he looked when he was diligently paying attention to every word Yibo said, of how handsome his face was even without any makeup, of how strange it felt when their hands touched. 

_I have to be careful._ Yibo shook the fascination off. _Everyone knows he is an alpha. Even if he doesn’t behave like one. An alpha is still an alpha at the end of the day. And I can't afford any mistakes._

Yibo resolved to maintain a professional distance from Xiao Zhan and not let his infatuation get out of hand. 

_Shouldn't be too difficult! I mean, we’re both adults and professionals. And it’s just gonna be a few hours a week. How hard can it be to keep it professional?_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hard. Turns out it was very hard. 

Within the first week, Yibo learnt that something invisible kept breaking down all the usual walls he had put in place. Well, if he was to be completely honest, it wasn't something invisible. It was something very visible indeed.

A 183 cm tall something with a smile brighter than the sun and an aura that could draw anyone in.

Xiao Zhan was a force of nature in the most unexpected way possible. He was open, friendly, playful, hardworking, charismatic, funny, smart, warm, sweet, kind, generous, charming and most importantly, Xiao Zhan was unaware of his effect on people for the most part. 

Yibo suffered from whiplash at how quickly Xiao Zhan had transformed from a polite professional into someone who called him all sorts of pet names - Lao Wang, Yibo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-di, Yibo laoshi - and teased him endlessly.

And the worst part was, Yibo was caving. It was as if he had a front row seat to watch his walls come crashing down. And he was helpless against the onslaught. No one who knew him would have guessed that he had known Xiao Zhan for barely one week. It was ridiculous how comfortable he felt around the man. It was perplexing how little it mattered that Xiao Zhan was not only a huge star, but also six years older than him.

Now, he was just Zhan-ge. Now, he was just someone who Yibo had no hesitation teasing back, playing with, fighting with, touching, laughing with, and the most shocked person in the room was not Zixuan but Yibo himself. 

_So much for keeping it professional._ Yibo chuckled to himself at the start of the second week as he waited for Xiao Zhan to arrive. 

_He’s not like other alphas. He’s…different somehow._ Yibo gushed as he reminisced how gentle and sweet Xiao Zhan always was. _Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew. He wouldn't care._ Yibo thought excitedly. _He’s not like other alphas. It doesn’t matter that I’m an omega. Even if I have to hide it in this industry and be careful who I reveal it to._ His hand automatically touched his scent gland. _Even though other people, especially alphas, start treating me differently as soon as they find out I’m an omega. He would never do that._

His musings were interrupted when the door opened and Xiao Zhan walked in, smiling his utterly devastating smile as always. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo jumped up to his feet and began walking towards him.

His heart fluttered and for some reason, something inside Yibo felt different. He very rarely disclosed his secondary gender to anyone but his closest friends and the realization that he wanted Xiao Zhan to know, made him feel suddenly closer and more intimate with the man.

And all of a sudden, it felt like Xiao Zhan could sense something was different. Something changed on his face almost immediately when Yibo clasped hands with him and leaned in to bump shoulders. When Yibo tried pulling away, Xiao Zhan didn't let go. 

* * *

Xiao Zhan’s entire being brightened up when he saw Yibo sitting on the floor as soon as he entered the studio. 

_It’s so strange._ Xiao Zhan wondered in disbelief and amusement. _A week ago, I didn't even know him. And now, I feel like I’ve known him for years!_

“Zhan-ge!” Yib jumped to his feet and began walking towards him.

Yibo’s smile took Xiao Zhan’s breath away. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something was different in the way he was smiling. Although, the first time he had bestowed Xiao Zhan with that smile had been just as devastating, something about the smile that morning evoked a longing in Xiao Zhan’s heart. A longing to get more, to see more, to do more, to know more. More of everything with Yibo.

As they clasped hands and leaned in to bump shoulders, Xiao Zhan suddenly got a whiff of a vaguely familiar scent. When his face lingered beside Yibo’s during their greeting, the scent became stronger and caught Xiao Zhan off guard. Xiao Zhan took in a deep inhale and soaked it all in. 

When Yibo started to pull back, he involuntarily held on to his hand tighter, not wanting to let go. He placed one hand on Yibo’s back, holding him in place and before he knew what he was doing, leaned in closer and took in a long inhale.

“Uh, Zhan-ge?” Yibo mumbled. “Wha-what are you doing?” He stuttered as he whispered.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes snapped open and let go of Yibo hastily. 

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “Sorry! I just…I really like your perfume. Is it new?” He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh, umm…no,” Yibo shook his head. “Same one as always!”

“It just…” Xiao Zhan began slowly, “seems familiar someho-” 

Just then, he was interrupted by the arrival of Zixuan. 

“Good evening, everyone!” The girl greeted everyone merrily, unaware of what had just transpired. 

“Good, you’re here!” Xiao Zhan blurted, prompting the girl to flush red. “I mean, we can start rehearsing now!” He added hurriedly.

Zixuan nodded eagerly and soon Xiao Zhan managed to shake off the effect Yibo’s fragrance had on him and they became preoccupied with the choreography.

* * *

“That’s good,” Zixuan paused the music, “but let’s try the part with the female dancer again.”

Zixuan proceeded to position Xiao Zhan and the female dancer together while giving the other dancers a break. 

Yibo watched as she placed them in the cued position and then played the song once more. He watched as Xiao Zhan, once again, transformed from the Zhan-ge he had gotten used to into the superstar performer he truly was. He watched as the heartthrob of the nation moved his body in perfect sync with that of his female partner. 

When Zixuan paused the music next, Yibo realized that his fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Surprised at how tense his body was, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and relaxed his shoulders. 

“Again,” Zixuan instructed. 

“Again?” Yibo muttered more to himself than her.

“Some parts were not as clean,” Zixuan turned towards Yibo. “Didn’t you think so?”

Yibo tried to remember the flaws and mistakes in their performance but all he could recollect was the smoldering looks Xiao Zhan was throwing her way. 

“Uhh…yeah…again,” Yibo mumbled. 

_Why didn't I notice their mistakes!?_ Yibo’s mind boggled. _Come on, Yibo. Focus._

But when the song started again, he felt the whole room melt away once again and all his senses were hyperfocused on Xiao Zhan and the woman dancing with him, touching him, walking around him, eyeing him. Except he wasn't able to watch with an objective eye. 

He tried to observe and critique their dance and be the choreographer he was. But for some reason his eyes trailed between the two moving bodies, honing in on any point of contact between them. His eyes traced the lines of Xiao Zhan’s body and he lost himself in the way the tall, lean body rolled and swayed. 

His eyes, all of a sudden, widened when Xiao Zhan’s hands reached for the woman, running down the side of her face and body before spinning her around and dipping her in his arms. 

“NO!”

Zixuan hurriedly stopped the music and Xiao Zhan and his dance partner froze in that position. 

“What happened?” Zixuan eyed Yibo in shock. “Did they do something wrong!?”

Yibo’s mouth remained open in a circle after blurting out the exclamation. He clamped a hand on it when he realized what he had done but couldn’t help himself. He stood up hurriedly and walked towards the two dancers, clearing his throat. 

“You can take a break,” he spoke to the woman in Xiao Zhan’s arms without so much as glancing at Xiao Zhan. “I’ll…show him how it’s done.” Was all Yibo’s brain could manage to utter. 

“From the top,” he instructed Xiao Zhan, finally meeting his gaze.

Xiao Zhan nodded silently and took the cued position. 

“Music,” Yibo glanced at Zixuan as he took his position beside Xiao Zhan.

When the music began, Yibo watched in the mirror in satisfaction as his and Xiao Zhan’s bodies moved together as one. He inched closer with every move until he had to turn to face Xiao Zhan and they locked eyes. 

From there on, everything was a blur. The music faded away in distant echoes. The people vanished and it was only them on the dance floor. Their eyes remained glued to each other as they moved in circles around each other, moving swiftly, closer with each beat. 

And then Yibo’s lips parted as Xiao Zhan’s hands slid down the side of his face and kept moving down his arms, before grabbing his hand and spinning him in for a dip. Yibo clung to Xiao Zhan and let himself fall into his arms and back, cupping Xiao Zhan’s neck with both hands. 

Yibo gulped at the sensations spreading all through his body and began losing himself in the dark brown eyes that seemed to be getting darker with each passing moment. 

* * *

Xiao Zhan held Yibo in his arms, his grip around him tightening with every passing second. His mind was in a flurry of commotion as he inhaled once more. This time, it was unmistakable. The scent.

It was all over Yibo and due to their proximity, it was all Xiao Zhan could smell. The sweet, ephemeral fragrance from the restroom on his first day at the studio, the enchanting scent from earlier today when he greeted Yibo, it was overpowering him now.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes darkened as he looked at Yibo, still suspended in his arms. His eyes darted between his eyes, his lips and his exposed neck and all Xiao Zhan wanted to do in that moment was close the gap and take what he wanted. 

And Xiao Zhan would have done it had it not been for a faint realization that someone was calling his name. He gulped and managed to tear his eyes off Yibo for one second and noticed Zixuan smiling and clapping. 

“That was amazing!” She exclaimed and bounced over to the two men and suddenly the bubble around Xiao Zhan burst.

All at once, he snapped out of his daze and noticed everyone cheering them for their performance and Zixuan bubbling with excitement as she lavished them with compliments. 

“That’s exactly how it should be done! That was perfect!”

Xiao Zhan slowly straightened himself and helped Yibo up. They stood silently as everyone crowded them and applauded their performance for its perfection and chemistry.

“Tha-thanks,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and tried to respond as enthusiastically.

As the dancers carried on with their excited discussions for the piece and resumed rehearsals with renewed enthusiasm, Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo slip away. 

“Can I…I need a…restroom break,” he mumbled to Zixuan before exiting the studio as well.

He hurried outside just in time to see Yibo disappear into the bathroom. Confused, Xiao Zhan followed him inside. 

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan gasped as the door shut behind him and Yibo’s fragrance overpowered him.

Yibo turned around, startled and his eyebrows shot up as soon as he saw Xiao Zhan in the restroom with him. 

“Zhan-ge…”

“Your scent…it’s different today…” Xiao Zhan’s eyes darkened as he took a step towards Yibo. 

Yibo backed towards the wall and Xiao Zhan paused mid-step.

“So-sorry, I don't mean to-”

“What? Don’t mean to go all alpha on me?” Yibo spat out with trembling lips.

“Yibo, what-”

“I need to leave,” Yibo pushed past Xiao Zhan and raced out of the restroom, leaving behind a dazed Xiao Zhan, still reeling in the scent Yibo had left behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, apologies if this isn't the kind of abo story you expect or want. feel free to close the tab if it's not your cup of tea or up to the mark!

* * *

When Yibo woke up the next day, something felt different. Everything hit him all at once.

_Why does everything hurt?_ Yibo clutched his stomach and rolled onto one side on his bed. _And it feels so warm and stuffy suddenly. Do I have a fever?_ He touched his forehead.

“What is going on with my body?” Yibo grumbled as he felt flushed and hot.

He threw the blanket aside with a groan but then felt empty and uncomfortable and grabbed it back, tucking it all around him to feel cozy and right once more. Still dissatisfied, he grabbed the bedspread and huddled into it until only his face was poking through the fluffy cocoon he had made for himself. 

Thus comforted, he decided to sleep in for once since his body was not cooperating with him. He texted Zixuan that he was sick and tucked himself in for the morning.

_It’s good anyway._ Yibo thought. _I don't think I can face Zhan-ge after I ran away from him last night._

Suddenly, he felt a cramp and squirmed in discomfort. His eyes shot open and realization dawned on him. 

“Am I in heat?” Yibo gasped. 

He had only had his heat once - the first time when he had presented as an omega. After which he had been on suppressants and scent blockers for his entire adult life. 

“What is happening?” Yibo whispered to himself. “Zhan-ge could smell my scent despite the blockers? And I’m going into heat despite my suppressant?”

Yibo felt the back of his eyes burn as he suddenly became overcome with emotion.

“Fuck,” Yibo grunted. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!”

* * *

As the day progressed, Yibo felt worse and worse. He was about to call the doctor when there was a knock on his door. 

“Food!” Yibo whined and rushed out of bed to get the meal he had ordered. 

When he opened the door, however, he was taken aback at the sight that stood before him - a tall man in an oversized coat, a face mask, and a cap over which a hood was pulled on. 

“Zha-Zhan-ge?” Yibo stuttered.

“Mn,” the tall figure nodded and pulled down the face mask. “Can I come in? Before someone sees me here?” Xiao Zhan smiled sheepishly and waved a hand.

“Uhh…” Yibo wasn’t sure how to respond, still taken aback by the sudden appearance of Xiao Zhan.

“Please, Yibo…I just…want to talk…and I brought you food,” he raised the bag that he was carrying to show Yibo, “since Zixuan told me you’re sick.”

Yibo’s stomach leapt at the sight of the food and he caved.

“Sure, sorry…come in,” he opened the door wider and stepped back inside to let Xiao Zhan enter. 

Xiao Zhan’s smile widened and Yibo felt his stomach flip. He cleared his throat and closed the door after Xiao Zhan brushed past him. He felt his entire body tingle at the sheer proximity and started to feel a needy heat pool at his center. 

_Focus, Yibo._ Yibo chided himself. _Keep it together. He can’t know you’re in heat or else-_

“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan’s words interrupted Yibo’s train of thought. 

“Huh? What?” Yibo’s eyes snapped towards Xiao Zhan. 

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable yesterday,” Xiao Zhan’s head hung low as he apologized. “I know we barely know each other but for some reason, I feel like I’ve known you a long time and maybe that was my mistake…I let myself get too comfortable with you. But now I realize that it makes you uneasy and I am sorry. I should have been more careful…I will be more careful now onwards…especially seeing how me being an alpha makes you feel unsafe around me. But I promise you, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan looked up at Yibo with sincere eyes, “I would never hurt you or take advantage of you. I am not like other alphas that you may have encountered.”

Xiao Zhan placed the bag of food on the table nearby and then, with a deep exhale, turned to leave.

“That’s all I wanted to say,” Xiao Zhan smiled politely. “I will keep it professional from now. Once again, I am so sorry for making you even the slightest bit uncomfortable.”

Yibo watched with wide eyes, as Xiao Zhan bowed earnestly, and then pulled up his face mask once more. He watched as Xiao Zhan walked past him towards the door and turned the knob to open it.

“Wait!!” Yibo found himself blurting out before he could understand what he was doing.

“What is it?” Xiao Zhan halted and looked at Yibo and waited.

“Zhan-ge…I…” Yibo began but he was unsure what he wanted to say.

“What is it, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked, voice full of sincerity and concern. “Is there something I can do for you? Do you need some medicines?” He continued on seeing how pale Yibo had gotten. 

“I…I’m…I’m not sick.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan replied, confused. 

“I…I’m in heat.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and he let go of the knob.

“And I don’t know why my heat has come now,” Yibo’s voice trembled as he became overwhelmed with emotions once again, “despite my suppressants.”

Before he knew what was happening, tears began sliding down Yibo’s face. 

“Everything hurts, and I feel horrible,” Yibo whined. “And I have been crying all day for no goddamn reason!” He wiped his cheeks and pouted. “And I don’t know why I ran away yesterday. I was just scared that you would treat me differently if you found out that I was an…omega. But I don’t want you to be so formal with me either Zhan-ge…I don’t know I’ve just been feeling so- ”

Xiao Zhan strode towards Yibo with a pained expression and pulled him into a hug. Yibo froze but when he felt Xiao Zhan’s hand soothing his back, he relaxed into the embrace. 

“Shh,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly, suddenly overtaken by an overwhelming need to take care of Yibo, “it’s okay…I’m here…if you want me to-”

“Stay,” Yibo mumbled before Xiao Zhan could finish his sentence. 

Xiao Zhan took out his phone and made a call. 

“Hello…yeah, it’s me…I need to cancel all my appointments for today,” he spoke into the phone, much to Yibo’s shock. “I’m so sorry but something very important has come up and I need today off.” 

When Xiao Zhan ended the call, Yibo felt his arms wrap around him again and the strange sensation in his chest began tingling through his body. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo spoke softly.

“Hmm?” Xiao Zhan pulled back and brushed aside a strand of Yibo’s hair.

“Thank you for coming,” Yibo whispered, face mere inches from Xiao Zhan, “and sorry for running away.”

Xiao Zhan felt something stir in the pit of his stomach and all he wanted to do in that moment was envelope Yibo’s lips. He swallowed his emotions with a gulp and hugged Yibo tightly again.

“You don’t ever have to thank me or apologize to me,” Xiao Zhan replied gently. “Now, come on…let’s get some food in you and get you to bed. You should rest.”

“I want to eat in bed,” Yibo pouted.

“Of course,” Xiao Zhan smiled indulgently. “Go lie down…I’ll heat the soup and bring it in a bowl.”

“No! Tuck me in!” Yibo batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner and smiled.

Xiao Zhan shook his head and smiled fondly. He let Yibo lead him into the bedroom and when they were at the bed, helped him under the covers. Once he was tucked in, Xiao Zhan was about to leave again, when he felt a hand grab onto his wrist.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo called out and held onto him nervously. 

“What is it? You okay?” Xiao Zhan sat at the edge of the bed beside Yibo and asked in concern. 

“Mn,” Yibo held Xiao Zhan’s hand and looked away, biting his lips. “I just…don’t want to be alone.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and ruffled Yibo’s hair.

Yibo nodded and watched as Xiao Zhan went to the kitchen to heat their food. 

_What is wrong with me? Why am I so needy and clingy suddenly!? This is exactly why I hate heats. How could I even get my heat like this despite the medicines?!_

Yibo took his phone and began searching for answers. A few minutes later, his heart raced, his jaw dropped open, when he realized what was happening to him. 

_A spontaneous heat?! Because…because…I met my perfect match??! That...that’s ridiculous._

“Do you want some extra vinegar with yours?” Xiao Zhan’s voice called out from the kitchen.

“Uhh…yes!” Yibo gulped and replied as he kept scrolling.

_Only my perfect match can smell my scent through the suppressants?! What nonsense is this?!_

Yibo placed a hand on his scent gland and frowned. 

_But then why didn’t Zhan-ge go into a spontaneous rut?? Am I not the perfect match for him too?!_

“Here we go!” Xiao Zhan’s cheerful voice disrupted Yibo’s thoughts and he looked up to see a smiling Xiao Zhan enter the room with a tray carrying two bowls. 

The smile dissipated when Xiao Zhan saw how perplexed and almost distraught Yibo looked.

“What is it, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan rushed to his side. “You look worried.”

When Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo’s hand on his scent gland, he gave him a knowing look and placed the tray on the night stand. 

“Are you still worried that I…I’m a threat?” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo with a gentle look. “I promise you I am not.”

“How can you be sure?” _Are you not attracted to me at all!?_ Yibo’s mind grew bewildered.

“I…” Xiao Zhan looked away sheepishly.

“What is it, ge?”

“I took extra strong suppressants so I could be here…”

“Why would you do that?” Yibo gasped.

“I…I…” Xiao Zhan rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, unable to meet Yibo’s eyes.

“You what?!” 

“I could feel a spontaneous rut coming on yesterday and went to the doctor immediately,” Xiao Zhan replied quietly as he looked Yibo in the eye.

_A spontaneous rut?! Because…because…is it because he…_ Yibo’s mind reeled.

“But you don’t have to worry about me, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan added hastily as he shrugged and reached for the tray once more. “I’m here to take care of you. Nothing else. Okay?” Xiao Zhan smiled.

Yibo nodded dumbly as Xiao Zhan handed him the tray.

“Now eat,” he smiled and gestured to the bowl.

* * *

When they were done with the soup, Xiao Zhan went to clean the bowls in the kitchen. 

_It feels so good to have him around me._ Yibo’s mind pined. _But...why does this not feel enough? I can't bear to part with him even for a second. I want more!_

“Do you need anything else, Bo-di?” Xiao Zhan asked when he returned. “Or do you want to sleep?”

“I need you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo suddenly sat up and closed the distance between them.

“I’m…I’m right here,” Xiao Zhan tried to maintain his polite smile. 

“I need you closer,” Yibo stepped towards Xiao Zhan who backed against the door. “I need more.”

“Yibo, that’s just your heat-” Xiao Zhan leaned back against the closed door.

“Did you mean it, ge? That you felt a spontaneous rut come on?” Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan with imploring eyes.

“Ye-yes…why?”

“Because I’m having a spontaneous heat too, ge,” Yibo leaned in until they were mere inches apart. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan breathed.

“I like you too, ge,” Yibo smiled and wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan, sinking into the embrace against his chest. “I really like you Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan’s mind drew a blank. Before he knew what he was doing, he embraced Yibo and buried his face in his hair, taking in a long, deep inhale. 

“You smell amazing,” Xiao Zhan whispered and tightened his arms around Yibo. “I’m so drawn to your scent…I’m helpless against it…”

Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine as Xiao Zhan nosed his way down his neck and came to a stop on his scent gland. 

“Now I know why.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this chapter! 
> 
> A HUGE THANKS TO MY SIS [MIZMELODRAMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmelodrama/pseuds/mizmelodrama) FOR HER HELP IN OVERCOMING MY MENTAL BLOCK FOR THIS!

* * *

Xiao Zhan’s arms were tight around Yibo, almost like a lock, but that’s exactly what Yibo wanted. To be in his perfect match’s embrace. And the longer they stayed like that, the hotter Yibo’s skin got. Xiao Zhan could feel him over the clothes, turning feverish.

Yibo nuzzled closer as Xiao Zhan’s hands caressed every part of his back. He felt an indescribable pleasure as he sank into Xiao Zhan’s body and felt him envelop him and his senses. Yibo lined up with Xiao Zhan’s body and pressed up against him firmly.

“Yibo, you’re in heat…” Xiao Zhan said, suddenly worried. 

His mind was telling him that this was crazy, while his body wanted something else.

“Ge, please,” Yibo looked at him, eyes shining with tears. “Don’t leave.”

Xiao Zhan paused for a moment before smiling gently. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“How about we lay down together?” Yibo spoke softly, slowly. 

Xiao Zhan nodded, biting down his lip. They moved to Yibo’s bed and laid side by side, facing each other. Xiao Zhan caressed his arm.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, but it’s getting hotter and hotter…” Yibo frowned. “I’m not used to this.”

“What will help?” Xiao Zhan asked gently.

“Come closer,” Yibo pouted.

Xiao Zhan shuffled closer and opened his arms wide. Yibo scooted towards him immediately and sighed when he bracketed himself perfectly in Xiao Zhan’s arms like a puzzle meant to fit together. 

“Is this okay?” Xiao Zhan whispered.

Yibo nodded, eyes half-lidded and glassed, consumed by his heat already. But then, Xiao Zhan was becoming consumed by his own rut slowly as well, pumping hard in his veins, whispering in his ear, telling him that this Omega was his, and to take and mate with him. 

“Hug me closer, ge,” whined Yibo. 

Xiao Zhan couldn’t resist the plea. He rolled Yibo onto his back and loomed over him. He leaned forward and caressed Yibo’s face with his hand. He could feel Yibo shiver under his touch. 

“Ge…” Yibo moaned almost inaudibly. 

Xiao Zhan leaned in and nuzzled his nose in the curve of Yibo’s neck. His lips brushed gently against Yibo’s scent gland and Yibo whimpered helplessly. He kissed his skin lightly and then with more intensity, licking and grazing his teeth on it. 

That was enough to drive Yibo insane, his erection now fully ready and his ass now leaking wet. Xiao Zhan moved his lips to Yibo’s jaw, enticed by his warmth, his desire, his small whimpers. He kissed his cheek, his earlobe, his chin until they were staring at each other through half-lidded eyes. 

“Yibo…I…” Xiao Zhan began but paused. 

Yibo replied by grabbing him by the nape and joining their lips together, finally. Yibo’s were so feverish, but Xiao Zhan relished in it, tasting with care. What started with a soft touch turned strong in a matter of seconds. Yibo parted his lips and Xiao Zhan delved into him, pushing their tongues against each other desperate for it. Yibo moaned and it went straight to Xiao Zhan’s dick. Yibo wrapped his legs around him and Xiao Zhan pressed their bodies together. 

Yibo gasped, breaking their kiss. Their mouths hovered over each other as their wet, heavy breaths warmed their skins. Xiao Zhan started to feel a thrumming inside his ears, deafening and growing with each minute they were together, that he felt Yibo’s sweet scent so close to him. Even the light seemed to be brighter, the colors, sharper.

Just then, Xiao Zhan’s phone began ringing. He huffed and rested his forehead on Yibo’s.

“I should answer that,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

“No, please,” Yibo began pulling him closer once again by the neck.

“Just for a few seconds, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan replied with fondness dripping from his voice.

Something in the pet name soothed Yibo and he let Xiao Zhan go. 

“Wei,” Xiao Zhan answered the call and cleared his throat.

Yibo watched as the color drained from Xiao Zhan’s face.

“What?!” Xiao Zhan sat up all at once. “Ho-how?! I was so careful.”

Yibo sat up as well, frowning at the worried nervousness that had suddenly overtaken Xiao Zhan’s face. When Xiao Zhan ended the call, he looked at Yibo.

“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan muttered slowly. 

“What happened, ge?” Yibo looked at him with concern. 

“That was my bodyguard…somehow…I don't know how…the paparazzi followed me here and now they’re camped outside.” 

“Where’s your bodyguard?”

“In the car…I used a different car too…I don't know how they found me!” Xiao Zhan frowned and rubbed his temple. 

“Oh,” Yibo gasped. 

Xiao Zhan got off the bed and hurried towards the window. Sure enough, he saw a group of reporters and fans standing outside the building entrance, looking around on high alert. 

“It’s all over Weibo,” Yibo’s words caught Xiao Zhan’s attention.

“What is?”

Yibo showed his phone to Xiao Zhan with trembling hands. There, on the screen, were short video clips of Xiao Zhan and Yibo dancing the previous day in the studio and of Xiao Zhan entering Yibo’s building today. 

Xiao Zhan scrolled through the tag in his supertopic and his heart began racing as every recent post was about his ‘secret male lover’. Someone had even found Yibo’s weibo account and tagged him in the posts and now he was being inundated with the new tagged posts and comments on all his old posts.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo took his phone back and looked at all the activity.

“I…I…I’m sorry, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan looked at him with a helpless look. “I know how much you hate celebrity life and the privacy invasion that comes with fame.”

“Zhan-ge…I-”

“I’m going to fix this! I’m going to deny all of this and let them know you’re a professional choreographer and to not harass you like this!” Xiao Zhan rushed back to Yibo’s side.

Xiao Zhan held his hand in his and squeezed them tightly. 

“I’m sorry I let myself get carried away…I’m sorry I crossed a line just because you’re in heat.”

Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan quietly. 

“Please don’t worry…I’ll handle this…I’ll make it all go away.”

“What if…what if I don't want it _all_ to go away.” Yibo spoke meekly.

“What do you mean?” Xiao Zhan asked, confused.

“I don't want all of it to go away…not you…not what just happened…” Yibo began tearing up. “I don't want to…lose you…I…Zhan-ge…I love you.” 

Xiao Zhan stilled. 

“Wha-what?”

“You’re my perfect match, Zhan-ge…and I don't need a spontaneous heat to prove it any more. I-”

Before Yibo could finish his sentence, Xiao Zhan sprung forward and covered the distance between them. His lips enveloped Yibo as Yibo fell back under the sudden action. 

Xiao Zhan crawled on top of Yibo and kissed him fervently, pressing him harder into the mattress with his body. Yibo caved and moaned as Xiao Zhan kept grinding against him. 

“Zhan-ge…”

“I love you too,” Xiao Zhan murmured between kisses. “I love you so much it drives me crazy. I never dreamed you would return my feelings. I never dreamed I could have everything with you.”

“I want, ge…I want everything with you,” Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan rubbed their erections together. 

“Are you sure?” Xiao Zhan paused and asked. “Even though there’s always gonna be a part of our lives that’s public?” 

“If you’re by my side through it all, I can handle it,” Yibo replied with assurance.

Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo and answered seriously.

“I will always be by your side. You will always come first.”

Yibo blushed and pulled him in for a kiss at the same time that he wrapped his legs around Xiao Zhan's waist and gripped him close. 

“Now…Mr. Xiao Zhan…” Yibo breathed into Xiao Zhan’s ears. “While the paparazzi waits for a shot of their star celebrity leaving his secret lover’s home, how about we make me your secret lover?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes darkened and he pinned Yibo’s arms above his head and nipped at his lips.

“How about we make you more than just my secret lover?” Xiao Zhan growled with lust as his lips hovered over Yibo’s scent gland. “How about I make you mine for life?”

Yibo gasped and writhed beneath Xiao Zhan as he nosed his scent gland.

“Zhan-ge! Don’t tease!”

“This is the last time I’m asking you, Wang Yibo. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am.”

With those words and a low guttural growl, Xiao Zhan sank his teeth into the soft skin where Yibo’s scent gland lay and bit down. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i challenged myself by deciding to write an abo story and realized during the process that i do not enjoy writing omegaverse. i was really out of my comfort zone but im glad i finished the story! hopefully, i didnt disappoint too much!

* * *

Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan marked him. He dug his nails into Xiao Zhan’s back, begging for more. His spontaneous heat was now on full blast and he could feel the slick begin to drip out of him. Xiao Zhan’s hand roamed his entire body and stopped when he groped his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low growl.

Yibo was slicked and ready for Xiao Zhan, body blazing hot and shivering. 

“Ge…please…I need you inside me,” Yibo whined and writhed beneath Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan sat up and eyed Yibo hungrily. He gazed at the mark that he had left on his mate. His mate for life. Something in him stirred at the sight. He felt overcome by a surge of protectiveness for Yibo. A surge of hunger for Yibo. A surge of pure lust for Yibo.

He ripped their clothes off and licked a trail down Yibo’s body until Yibo was screaming for more. With a smirk, he nipped and gnawed at every part of Yibo’s body, sucking in welts as he went. 

“Ge…more…I need you…”

Xiao Zhan smirked and lined himself with Yibo’s wet opening and slowly sank into him, kissing his temple gently. Yibo sighed, relieved, finally feeling filled. 

“Fuck…you’re so warm and open for me,” Xiao Zhan gasped as he began moving inside Yibo. 

“Only for you,” Yibo sighed happily as he gripped the pillow.

“Only for me,” Xiao Zhan’s thrusts grew savage as he railed Yibo into the bed.

With a sudden burst, Yibo came untouched and spurted all over his stomach. Xiao Zhan fucked him through his orgasm and didn't stop until he had wrung him dry.

“That was quick,” Xiao Zhan grinned and leaned in for a kiss as he saw Yibo’s satiated face. 

“I’m really sensitive all over, okay!” Yibo covered his face in embarrassment. “I blame my heat.”

“I think it’s hot,” Xiao Zhan growled and sucked another welt on Yibo’s neck. 

“You…you do?” Yibo looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“I’m going to make you come many more times at this rate,” Xiao Zhan smirked and without warning, flipped Yibo over.

Yibo yelped with a chuckle as Xiao Zhan grabbed him from behind and nuzzled against his neck, lining up with him once more. 

“Come here,” Xiao Zhan grinned and spooned his back as he slipped inside again. “I’m not done with you!”

* * *

“If you’re telling me that three times wasn’t enough for your heat, then we’ve got a problem,” Xiao Zhan sighed as he fell back on the bed beside Yibo.

“It was extremely satisfying,” Yibo nuzzled against Xiao Zhan’s neck and chuckled. “For now.”

“You!” Xiao Zhan feigned exasperation and poked Yibo’s side.

“Zhan-ge! Ah!” Yibo laughed and exclaimed.

“Oh! Sorry! Are you cramping? Does it hurt?” Xiao Zhan immediately stopped and looked at Yibo with concern. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Yibo whispered and settled against his chest once more. “Not while you’re here.”

“How about I stay here for a few days while you’re in heat?” Xiao Zhan caressed his arm and smiled. 

“Really? You’d do that?”

“I’ll tell them my mate is in heat…they’ll understand.”

“You’ll…tell them? Won’t that jeopardize your career?”

“I’ll tell them all. I won't keep you hidden. And my real fans and supporters will stay with me even if I’m mated with someone.”

Yibo felt overwhelmed with emotion at Xiao Zhan’s words.

“I…I…”

“I love you too,” Xiao Zhan smiled wide and kissed Yibo’s forehead and nose. “And I’m never letting you go.”

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS: SUPERSTAR XIAO ZHAN SPOTTED WITH MYSTERIOUS MAN_

_ACTOR AND IDOL XIAO ZHAN’S SECRET LOVER REVEALED_

_EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT XIAO ZHAN’S BOYFRIEND_

Xiao Zhan tossed his phone aside and chuckled. It had been a month since he had gotten together with Yibo and the media was still going crazy. But to his surprise, Yibo had been handling it really well. 

He dialled Yibo’s number and waited. When there was no answer, he tried again. With a frown, he ended the call when Yibo still didn't answer. Just then there was a knock on his trailer door.

“Come in,” Xiao Zhan answered absent mindedly as he texted Yibo. 

“Your lunch,” a familiar voice announced as the trailer door opened.

“Yibo!?” Xiao Zhan sprang to his feet and looked at the hooded figure looming in front of him.

“Your bodyguard helped sneak me in,” Yibo beamed after he took the hood off.

Xiao Zhan rushed forward and pulled Yibo into a hug.

“I couldn't not spend my boyfriend’s birthday with him,” Yibo grinned as he sank into the embrace. “Even if he is working on his own birthday.”

“Aya gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan’s muffled voice sighed as he pulled Yibo closer.

“Happy birthday, Zhan-ge,” Yibo whispered and hugged him back just as hard. 

Xiao Zhan inhaled the now familiar scent of Yibo and took a deep breath. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Xiao Zhan smiled teary eyed.

“I was the one who got lucky,” Yibo retorted and winked. “I’ve brought a huge cake for the entire cast and crew. Everyone’s waiting outside for you to come cut it.”

“Only if you’ll be by my side as I cut it,” Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo’s waist and smiled a dopey grin.

“Of course, where else would I be but by your side,” Yibo smiled back just as dopily. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“So? Let’s go?” Yibo tried moving but Xiao Zhan held him firmly in place. 

“I still have to eat my meal,” Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo from top to bottom and licked his lips.

Yibo let out a chuckle as Xiao Zhan mouthed his way down his neck. With a long sigh, he threw his head back as Xiao Zhan sucked pink welts on his skin. 

“Whatever you want, Zhan-ge,” Yibo closed his eyes and smiled. “I’m yours for life.”


End file.
